


Hair of the Draco

by BrandonStrayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Cat Puns, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, Pets, Polyjuice Potion, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne
Summary: Harry comes home to find his boyfriend in quite a strange position. Fortunately, Harry thinks his boyfriend is the cat's meow and is willing to roll with the punches.





	Hair of the Draco

“Draco? Are you here? I brought home a curry for dinner,” Harry called out for his boyfriend but there was no response. Shrugging, he assumed that Draco must have had to stay late at the shop and he put their tikka masala under a Warming Charm.

Harry was just putting the Riesling that Draco preferred as a pairing to their favourite curry—personally, Harry preferred a nice, frosty ale—when he heard a sound coming from the bedroom.

“D? Are you here?”

Again, there was no response and a niggle of fear crept down Harry’s spine. Quietly closing the french door of their top-of-the-line refrigerator—now that Draco had been introduced to the wonders of Muggle technology, he insisted he could not settle for anything but the best—Harry slipped his wand out from the holster strapped to his forearm. Casting a cushioning charm on his feet, Harry tiptoed down the hallway not making a sound.

Wand extended, he used his left hand to push open the bedroom door, which was sitting ajar. Harry’s wand dropped to his side as he stood in the doorway, aghast at the sight before him.

Harry’s boyfriend was seated in the middle of the bed, completely naked. But what had Harry gobsmacked was the position that he was in. The other man’s right leg was extended in the air, his right arm wrapped around it from the front and holding it aloft. Draco’s other leg was laying on the bed in front of him, bent at an angle to stabilize him as Draco’s torso was hunched forward, his tongue extended and licking a path along the last one-third of his own cock.

A half-gasp, half-choking sound fought its way out of Harry’s throat as he watched his boyfriend’s contorted body as he gave himself a blow-job. At the sound, Draco’s head shot up and he stared at Harry, frozen and unspeaking, for several seconds before disregarding him and going back to his previous activity.

“Draco...what the hell are you doing?” Harry finally managed to stammer out. Draco’s head rose to drill him with another blank stare, and then returned once again to placing long licks over the surface of his cock where it rested against his outstretched thigh.

“Draco? Answer me.” This time Draco didn’t even deem it worthwhile to look up, and just continued contentedly licking stripes over the head of his cock, his hair falling forward over his forehead and swaying with each intent movement.

Draco didn’t say anything, but rather just started humming to himself as he ignored Harry’s questions and continued his self-exploration. Harry was dumbfounded, unsure what to do, but after a minute or so, his own cock seemed to have a reasonable answer to that question. Harry wasn’t sure what had gotten into Draco or why he was acting so strange, but he couldn’t deny that the sight of his incredibly fit boyfriend contorted like that and pleasuring himself was not an unwelcome sight for his libido.

Harry figured that they could talk about it later, but for now, his dick knew what it wanted to do. Harry unfastened the button on his denims and slid down the zipper as he crossed the mahogany wood floors of their bedroom and stepped up to the edge of the bed. He slid his trousers down to mid-thigh and pulled down the elastic waist of his boxers, tucking the band behind his balls and out of the way.

Conveniently, his wand was still in his hand and he cast a charm to give himself a palmful of lube before tossing the length of wood onto the bedspread. Draco’s head raised slowly, eyeing Harry’s wand suspiciously for a few seconds before the blonde head slowly dipped down again, bobbing with motion once more.

Harry took his own cock in his hand, which was now more than half-erect as he watched a small drop of pre-cum emerge from the tight slit on the end of Draco’s prick and slide down the curve of the glans before gathering in a burgeoning cumdrop that threatened to drop onto Draco’s hairy thigh, the late afternoon sun coming in through the large bedroom window making the pale hairs glow.

“God, D. That’s so hot! I had no idea you were so flexible,” Harry groaned, twisting his tight fist around his own prick as he stroked, the squelching sounds of the conjured lube almost loud enough to mask the sound of Draco’s purring.

Harry wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, Draco’s aloof self-pleasuring driving Harry wild, pushing him towards climax.

“What the _hell_ , Harry?” Harry jumped as Draco’s irate voice came from behind him. He spun around, cock still in hand, to find his very fit, very not-naked boyfriend standing in the doorway of their bedroom, a thunderous expression on his face as he glared daggers into Harry. “Who the hell is th—”

Draco’s question was cut off as his eyes swung over to the figure on the bed, which was visible now that Harry was not blocking him from view. Harry watched as a kaleidoscope of thoughts and emotions crossed over Draco’s face, each one there for only a second before being replaced by a new one: anger, shock, confusion, contemplation, realization, and finally, amusement.

Harry’s mind was still reeling, unable to contemplate what in Merlin’s name was happening right now. Of course, it didn’t help that a solid 80% of his blood was currently being used to power one organ—and it wasn’t his brain.

“What...how...who…” Harry stammered, looking back and forth between the naked Draco on the bed, who seemed entirely uninterested in the dramatics happening around him as he continued the wide-tongued licks up his cock, and the fully dressed Draco who was now leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed in front of him, feet crossed, and the amused smirk that made Harry want to pound him until it was wiped clean off his face. Fortunately, the method of ‘pounding’ that he preferred had changed dramatically since their schooldays.

“This is most interesting, Potter,” Draco said smugly, pushing off of the doorframe and striding across the bedroom to the small work desk that he had set up in the corner. Draco did most of his brewing down at the shop, but he had this workstation set up at home for particularly time-consuming or finicky potions. Fortunately, Harry was a heavy sleeper and wasn’t bothered whenever Draco had to get up every two hours to stir some random potion five times counter-clockwise.

“Didn’t you think something was suspicious when you walked in here and saw me doing...that.” Draco circled his hand around in the air, indicating the other Draco, who seemed unperturbed by their conversation. He had thrown his leg even further behind him and seemed to be making a valiant effort at rimming himself, but was being thwarted by the limitations that bones imposed.

“Well, yeah...obviously,” Harry hedged. “I asked what you were doing, but you didn’t answer me.”

“Because that isn’t me, you dolt!” Draco laughed as he inspected the simmering potion on the desk before pulling out his wand and casting a wordless _Accio_. Something shot out of the cauldron and up into Draco’s hand and it only took a second for Harry to recognize Draco’s tortoiseshell brush and realize what must have happened.

“Oh, God,” Harry groaned, looking towards the bed where, he now realized, their cat was laying. Realizing he still had his cock in his hand, he quickly relinquished his grip, holding his hands in the air.

“Yup,” Draco grinned widely at him, shaking the brush from side to side for Harry to inspect before reaching up and putting it back on the shelf above the cauldron, “you guessed it. Looks like Meowfoy knocked my hairbrush into the modified Polyjuice Potion I’ve been working on.”

Harry rubbed his hand off on the outside of his pants before pulling them back up and refastening his trousers, his ears burning with embarrassment at his mistake. And, more importantly, getting caught in the middle of it. “Can we just pretend this never happened?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Well, that depends,” Draco prevaricated.

“On what?” Harry asked.

“On whether the cat got your tongue,” Draco said, lips quirking in amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the user in a FB group saying that they've seen a lot of Creature!Draco fics, but what about the opposite?
> 
> I'm sure this is not what you meant, but I have no regrets.
> 
> Inspiration picture:
> 
> [Picture credit](https://i.redd.it/o0g06eva9np21.jpg)


End file.
